hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley Barlow
Stanley (Stan) Barlow (バーロウ, スタンレー) is a nervous, shy, and socially awkward rejected card who has kept himself locked away from society for 8 years. He recently came out of hiding thanks to Icarus Michael Hullihan and now works at Eleanor's Bakery with Nira York. He is also a target of Slenderman. History When Stanley was young he saw things he wasn't suppose to see. Everyone thought he was unnormal or just mentally retarded. Stanley, however, knew for a fact that these things were real. One of the things being Slenderman. Stanley was always close to his cousin Fray due to the fact that Stan lived with his aunt and uncle. His parents had divorced a long time ago and neither took custody of Stan. Fray, being into science, was interested in what Stan saw, but never really even believed him until he noticed Stan's behavior changing. When Stan was 9 he grew more paranoid and nervous than he was before. He kept sputting about "A tall dark man with no face" and "Bobby", and kept all of these reports in his journal. Finally, Stan made the illusion that he died with his final entry in his journal. He then ran off far away when he was 10 into an abandoned house that had a spiritual force around it. He stayed in this house for 8 years without ever leaving or seeing the light of day. He would sometimes run out of food, but he had ways of restocking. There was running water in the house as well. Eventually Stan didn't think it was worth knowing his name, his age, or his birthday and eventually just forgot all of it. Some days he would see the Rake watching him through the window, or Bobby. When Icarus found his journal after looking for some documents in Fray's house, he came across a glued together page. When Icarus finally opened the page, there was a drawn map revealing Stan's location. There was a note that said he might be dead, and if he wasn't to remind him what his name is, how old he is, and when his birthday is. Details of this was on the bottom of the page. Icarus followed the map and eventually found the old house that Stan was staying in. At first Stan was distrustful and screamed for him to go away and leave him alone, but then Icarus reminded Stan who he was and what his place was in life. Stan calmed down and the two talked, learning that they shared the same problems. Stan was then reintroduced to society, but plans to stay away from his family. Personality Stan is a a nervous wreck who stutters a lot because he's afraid. Stan is also very distant from other people and quiet. He is very paranoid about his surroundings and is clearly shy. Because he stayed away from society for so long, he is socially awkward and isn't really good with conversations; Stan is somewhat unstable and tends to freak out. Stan, otherwise, is a nice person who is kind and only wants to treat others the way he wants to be treated. He flusters easily. He rarily will shout at anyone unless he's going through one of his freak outs. Stan also gets depressed easily to the point where he wants to kill himself, but he obviously doesn't do that. He is also described as clever and thinks quickly when things aren't going so well. Appearance He obviously looks like a mess after being in hiding for 8 years. Stan has blond hair and green eyes. His hair covers his right eye and he has pale skin. Under his eyes are dark due to lack of sleep. He wears a black and white striped shirt with a v-neck and long sleeves. He wears gray jeans and black and white converse shoes. Sometimes he can be seen carrying around a blue and black backpack. Relationships Professor Fray He use to be very close to his cousin. Stan often told him about what he saw and the horrors he faced, but knew that Fray never really believed him. He was dependant on Fray since Fray was his only friend. After years later, Stan comes out of hiding; but he wants to stay away from him. This is because Stan knows he's still in danger, and would prefer that Fray doesn't see him the way he is. Icarus Michael Hullihan Icarus helped Stan remember who he was, what his age was and when his birthday was. The two became quick friends after sharing their experiences with the same threat. They often help each other out and give each other support, knowing that they're both going through the same problems. They also work at the same bakery and are co-workers. Tina Lawson Stan usually went to the library when he was younger to find information about "Bobby". During this time, he developed a crush on Tina, who was the new head-librarian there. He didn't only go there to find documents, but he went there to see Tina was well. Though the two never really even spoke, Stan would still get excited when Tina said "hello" or greeted him. After Stan came out of hiding, he reunited with Tina and obviously developed this crush again. He would notice Tina a lot and blush whenever she came by, and like when he was younger, would get excited when Tina greeted him. He finally came out and confessed to her one day when he was trying to act out a proposal for her in the future. Tina didn't feel the same way, however, and said that he was still a kid. Disappointed and heart broken, Stan seeked guidance from Primula Harvard, and it took a while to get over the heart break. Even after that, Tina still offered to be his older-sister figure. Though still with a slight crush, Stan sees her as an older sister now and cares deeply about her. Nira York Nira is his boss and his friend. Stan cares a lot about her and that can be shown because he keeps secrets even when he is in terrible shape. He doesn't want her to get involved with the danger nor does he want her to get hurt. Nira is like his older sister that he relies on a lot, but still can't seem to tell her things when she wants to help. Vivienne Marker Vivienne Marker and Stan met when Vivienne crashed into Wonderland. Stan brought her over to the bakery so she wouldn't be alone and to get her away from Lingerer, who was slowly approaching. The two have a lot in common and are awkward with one another when speaking. They are friends, however, and Stan enjoys her company. The danger that they have gone through together also makes them closer. Anita "Moon" Bishop Stan looks at Anita like an older sister and someone who he can go to when he has problems. Anita has comforted him during his bad times and she is one of the only people that Stan feels comfortable around, besides Icarus. He appreciates the advice that she gives him and also feels like they're similar in a way, though he can't put his finger on it. Most likely the experiences with Slenderman. Alice Liddell Alice Liddell and Stan have gone through the same problems ever since Lingerer returned to Stan's life. Stan sees Alice as a close and precious friend that he can be comfortable around. When Stan is upset and depressed, Alice is usually the one to make him feel better. The two look out for each other. Lorina Liddell Lorina Liddell, like Alice, is close with Stan. The two are experiencing the same problems at the moment. Stan often feels useless when Lorina gets hurt and hates himself for it. When Lorina was leaving and disappearing into the darkness, Stan was upset and told her not to go. This shows that he relies on her and sees her as a close friend. Slenderman Slenderman has been haunting Stan for as long as he can remember. Stan has a very deep fear of him and Slenderman is the reason why he hid from society. He gave Slenderman the pet name "Bobby." Sometimes Stan can still see Slenderman in his reflections when it isn't there, though these are illusions and nothing more because of his paranoia. Slenderman has driven Stan to the edge of insanity and has depressed Stan for a very long time. Whenever it is mentioned, Stan quickly changes the topic or just leaves the conversation in general. Stan is weak against it. Lingerer Like Slenderman, this thing has been haunting him for a very long time. Stan first noticed him when he was 6. Though Stan escaped the rake and Slenderman during hiding, he never escaped Lingerer, who was able to get past the spiritual boundaries. Stan fears Lingerer and seems to shout at it when it appears.